


Seance

by umbreonblue



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Ghosts, M/M, OOC everyone, Sequel, Souls, demons and angel, seance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: After William's death, Isaac decides to conquer his fear of ghosts and conduct a seance.
Relationships: Dantalion/William Twining
Kudos: 14





	Seance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When your dead ancestor slash/previous incarnation won't leave you alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412333) by [TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse/pseuds/TheAsexualKingoftheUniverse). 



> time to end this.

After crying for about an hour, Kevin shows up to see what’s going on. When he sees his Young Master’s lifeless body, he freezes…before he starts crying too.

When Camio sees the body, he’s shocked… Biting his lip, he gently closed William’s now lifeless green eyes.

In private, he shed a few tears as he clenched his fists in frustration. He was supposed to look out for him, but he’d failed.

After crying for some time, Uriel rubs the tears away before giving into anger. He knew that it’s because of the ring.

Solomon’s ring, his very memories had a history of causing such tragedies, but he didn’t…he had hoped that wouldn’t be the case with William…

‘I guess I was wrong… I’m so sorry, Young Master…’ Uriel apologizes to his late friend.

* * *

A few days later…

The demon all reported to Hell about William’s death. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

According to their report, which Uriel also interrogated them on, William possibly sleep-walked to the pond, and accidentally drowned himself. However, before that, he was acting weird.

William was irritated, sleeping more than usual, and… cried and screamed from a nightmare. When he woke up, he acted like everything was fine.

‘What it really just a nightmare, or was it…?’ Camio asks himself.

“And his soul? The ring? Where are they?” Beelzebub asks.

“We…don’t know,” they answer honestly. The ring wasn’t on William when he died nor in the pond. And according to Uriel, his soul wasn’t in Heaven nor Hell either.

“Please find them then,” is what Samuel tasked them with.

* * *

Uriel took care of the funeral, having buried William next to his late parents.

After paying their respects, Isaac got the three demons and Uriel together.

“Let’s do a séance!”

“Huh…?”

“A séance! We have to contract William’s soul!”

“I thought you were afraid of ghosts…?” Sytry comments.

“I…I AM! But…I want to know what really happened to William, and if he’s still here somehow…” Isaac smiles sadly.

“Isaac…fine. Let’s do it.”

“Sytry~!” Isaac smiles, stars in his eyes.

“Well…we still have to find his soul and the ring, after all,” Camio sighs.

“I’m in too. William needs to answer for what he’s put us through,” Dantalion nods.

“Alright…” Uriel agrees too.

“Yes~!”

* * *

When night came, Isaac snuck out into the woods as usual with the demons and Uriel.

In the moonlight, Isaac set up the séance and offerings to the dead. He burned rosemary, put quartz in the four cardinal directions, and put a blank page of one of William’s notebooks into the fire.

“O’ Spirits, please let us connect and talk! Please…William, if you can hear me, come and say something!” Isaac pleads.

That was when a bird suddenly came out of nowhere, carrying something shiny in its talons.

“Is that…?” Camio asks.

“The ring!” Uriel yells.

The bird was startled by the outburst, and dropped the ring onto the ground, right before Isaac’s feet before flying away.

Then…the ring started sparking red.

* * *

Meanwhile…

After a long talk with Solomon, William was alone, having given up searching for a way out a while ago…when he’d found a door.

‘Finally! A way out!’

Immediately opening the door, William was engulfed by a bright light. Closing his eyes, he went through.

* * *

The ring’s sparks of magic grew larger and larger until something came out. Before them was a small ball of light, no smaller than a light bulb.

“William? Is that you?” Isaac asks, not believing that it had actually worked.

Uriel gently holds the small soul, “It is…” he smiles.

Dantalion touched the soul too before it manifested into a human shape.

William opened his eyes and saw those demons, Isaac and Uriel.

“William! You’re back!” Isaac cheers.

Blinking, William just floats above the ground, “Isaac…you better not be causing trouble again!”

“Eh? Of course not!” Isaac yells, “But you’re a ghost now! What’s it feel like?!”

“Huh?! I am?!” William panics as he sees that he’s partially see-through, and floating.

“Yes, you are,” Sytry sighs.

“William…what happened? How did you die?” Dantalion asks.

“…Solomon was trying to take over again… I didn’t want that,” William sighs.

“So THAT’S why you were acting weird!”

“I remember some of Solomon’s memories…even if they tried to drown me,” William shakes his head, “The last thing I remember is being in bed before being consumed by pain. The next thing I know, I’m dead, and trapped in the depths of my own soul…until you called me here.”

They don’t know what to say to that, honestly.

“So…it’s not my fault?” Dantalion asks.

“No, you meathead. It’s not your fault,” William lightly scolds, “If anything, it’s Solomon’s.”

Then, Isaac noticed that the rosemary and page were almost ashes, “Ah! I should-”

“No. This is enough…” William shakes his head, “The dead can’t be here for long.”

“Don’t you want to go to Heaven?”

“Or Hell?” Uriel and Sytry ask.

“No. I’m fine where I am…thanks though…” William rejects their offers.

“What will you do about the ring?” Camio asks.

“Leave it to Dantalion. Solomon intended to give it to him, after all,” William smiles.

“Huh?!”

“But…William!” Dantalion grabs William’s hand…only for him to phase through.

“No. It’s yours now, Dantalion. Wear it, or not…I don’t care anymore.”

“William!”

“My time’s almost up. I have to go back now…” William smiles sadly, “Take care of yourselves, alright? May we meet again in the next life.”

Then, William kisses Dantalion on the cheek before fading away, never to be seen again.

They all cried again for a good while before going back home.

The demons and Uriel reported to Hell and Heaven about this, of course.

* * *

In the next life…

A blonde boy with green eyes bumped into a man, dropping a ring.

“Uh…sorry, sir!”

The man with black hair and red eyes looks at the boy and smiles, “It’s alright.”

Picking up the ring, the man decides on something, “Here. This ring is yours now.”

The boy just looks up at him, “Is it cursed or something?”

Laughing, “A bit…but it’s a precious secret treasure. What’s your name? I’m Dantalion.”

“William!”

Blinking, Dantalion smiles, “This ring definitely belongs with you.”

“Really? I can have it?” William’s eyes sparkle.

“Of course. Just keep it safe for me, alright?”

“Thank you, Mr Dantalion!” William runs off with the ring in his pocket.

Dantalion just smiles, walking away, ‘Soon…we’ll be together again soon, William. I’ll wait for you…for as long as it takes.’


End file.
